Celebratory Crash
Celebratory Crash 'is the sixty first case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case of Virtelia. It takes place in Neonwood, appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot In the last case, the team discovered that someone will be hosting a secret party in the subway. Chief Godfrey send the Player and Kauli to go check it out. As they arrive outside the subway, a explosion goes off inside. Everybody is running away in panic, so the Player and Kauli hurry inside to see what happened. There, they find the corpse of student Jack Myers, who escaped prison and then died in a explosion. They send the body to Shawna and discover that the killer knows electronics. During the events of the first chapter, the Player and Kauli suspect 3 people for the murder of Jack Myers, party hustler Zack Sherman, DJ Patrick Finn and mayor of Virtelia Rebecca Waller. They also discover that the killer eats shaved ice. At the end of the first chapter, Kauli gets kidnapped. Chief Godfrey then sends the Player alongside Samson to discover where she is ! As chapter 2 begins, tech expert Tonya Vale is able to confirm that police corporal Walter Nelson was assigned to catch Jack during his escape. The Player and Samson confront him about this and he says that he lost trace of him at a riverbank north-west from the prison. There, they find another bomb set to explode. After a few tasks, they were able to confirm that the killer drinks gimlets. During the events of chapter 2 the team was also able to suspect businesswoman Joyce Franklin for the murder. At the end of the second chapter, Samson now also gets kidnapped at the police station during a small break. Chief Godfrey has no other choice but to partner the Player with police commissioner Nathan Lawrence from the local police department. In chapter 3, it is discovered that The Trapper has killed Jack and has kidnapped Kauli and Samson. During the third chapter they also discovered that Zack hated Jack because he scammed him on a drug deal after finding Zack's fingerprints on a threat to the victim. The team arrested him for dealing with illegal drugs. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Nathan discovered that the killer is male and has a oil stain. Witht that information, they were able to arrest DJ Patrick Finn for Jack's murder AND being The Trapper. He denied the accusations at first but then gave in. He confirms that he is The Trapper and killed Jack because he failed to pay for his deal because he got arrested. Patrick says that the world is unforgiving and if you want to have fun, you should do what you want to do while you can. Finn was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison. In the AI, the Player's and Nathan's top priority is to find Kauli and Samson. They go ask Patrick about the kidnappings. He says that he brought them to the treehouse before they arrested him. As they arrive there, they find both Kauli and Samson tied up. They untie them and return to the station. There, chief Godfrey thanks Nathan for helping with the investigation. Commissioner Lawrence says that this was one of his most exciting cases in 10 years ! He gives the Player a reward for catching The Trapper. Chief Godfrey then sends Kauli and the Player to go talk with Joyce Franklin again. When they arrive at her residence, Joyce says that she lost important files on a deal with the mayor at the subway. They find it and give it back to her. She thanks the Player and gives them a reward. After the talk with Joyce, Kauli also would like to talk with the mayor again. Rebecca says that she is glad that finally someone got rid of The Trapper. She also talks about the deal with Joyce. The mayor says that Joyce wants to get permission to gather rare recources from the highest point in Virtelia, Mount Ivory, located in the Northern Highlands. Kauli acts confused, but doesn't question it further. Rebecca then gives the Player a little money as a extra gift for catching Patrick. One day later, about the same time Jack was murdered, Samson and the Player are talking in the police office about this case. Before they could end their conversation, corporal Walter Nelson bursts into the building, saying that there has been another explosion at a local motel in Neonwood. Summary Victim * 'Jack Myers '(was killed in a explosion during a secret party) Murder Weapon * '''Bomb Killer * Patrick Finn Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect eats shaved ice. *This suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect eats shaved ice. *This suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect eats shaved ice. *This suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a oil stain. Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer eats shaved ice. * The killer drinks gimlets. * The killer is male. * The killer has a oil stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Subway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag, Wallet; Victim identified: Jack Myers) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows electronics) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Wrench) * Examine Wrench. (Result: Colorful Substance) * Analyze Colorful Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer eats shaved ice) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Zack Sherman) * Question Zack about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Prison) * Investigate Prison. (Clues: Torn Note, Security Camera) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: New Suspect: Patrick Finn) * Confront Patrick about the note. * Analzye Security Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Rebecca Waller) * Ask Mayor Waller about her being at the prison. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Confront Walter Nelson about the escape. (Result: Walter knows electronics, Walter eats shaved ice; New Crime Scene: Riverbank) * Investigate Riverbank. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Necklace) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Amred Bomb) * Examine Armed Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) * Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks gimlets; New Crime Scene: Entrance) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Zack Sherman again) * Question Zack about the neckalce. (Result: Zack knows electronics, Zack eats shaved ice) * Investigate Entrance. (Result: Torn Paper; Talk to Rebecca Waller again) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Joyce Franklin) * Ask Joyce about the contract with the prison. (Result: Joyce knows electronics, Joyce eats shaved ice) * Rebecca Waller wants to talk. (Result: Rebecca knows electronics) * Go to Chapter 3 ! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Seats. (Clues: Faded Note, Headphones, Piece of Orange Cloth) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Zack Sherman again) * Confront Zack about the note. (Result: Zack drinks gimlets) * Examine Headphones. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Patrick Finn again) * Ask Patrick about his headphones. (Result: Patrick knows electronics, Patrick eats shaved ice, Patrick drinks gimlets) * Examine Piece of Orange Cloth. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joyce Franklin again) * Question Joyce about her DNA on the victim's clothes. (Result: Joyce drinks gimlets) * Investigate Old Treehouse. (Clues: Metal Parts, Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) * Analyze Metal Parts. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is male) * Analyze Blueprints. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a oil stain) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'A Game of Cat and Mouse '(5/6) (1 Star) ! A Game of Cat and Mouse (5/6) * Ask Patrick about the kidnappings. (Result: New Clues on Old Treehouse) * Investigate Old Treehouse. (Clues: Kauli Bell, Samson Kingsley; Reward: Commissioner's Jacket, Commissioner's Hat; Talk to Joyce Franklin again) * Joyce wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Subway) * Investigate Subway. (Result: Files) * Analyze Files. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joyce Franklin again) * Give Joyce her files back. (Reward: Free Burger; Talk to Rebecca Waller again) * Talk with Mayor Waller. (Reward: 5000 Coins) * Go to the next case ! (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia